Double Trouble
by NB313
Summary: I was inspired by the talented bunch who put together the Valentine's Day compilation...so here is a little something from me - one month after Valentines Day! UPDATE 14/02/18 With so many requests for an epilogue, I figured I would do one to celebrate Valentine's Day - so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **Spoiler alert – some plot points from Bloodlines are mentioned here – don't say you weren't warned!**

 **I was inspired by the talented bunch who put together the Valentine's Day compilation…and after some side talks with the wonderful Llaria6, came up with this little gem.**

 **Posting it today – 14** **th** **March – one month after Valentine's day.**

 **If I had to fit it into my Romitri timeline – I would say this piece fits after Fantasies…**

 **Also first time writing in third POV, so be kind**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **PS. Would like to say a big thank you to Llaria6 for being my 'sound board' for this piece and beta testing – who knew discussing our love of lemons would be the start of a strange and beautiful friendship :P  
_**

 _Rose and Dimitri finally get the chance to celebrate Valentine's Day together… that is if they don't keep getting interrupted…  
_

**DOUBLE TROUBLE**

Soft, feather-like kisses trailed up and down her neck, as one large, warm hand cupped her left breast while the other was busy stroking her thighs – each movement bringing it tantalisingly close to the heated lips between her legs.

Rose wasn't sure if she was dreaming or awake, but any day she was wrapped up in Dimitri's arms was a good day!

The little nip in the hollow of her collarbone caused her eyes to fly open, helping her sleep ridden mind realise she was in fact awake and the hard length grinding against her ass was desperate for some loving and attention.

Rolling over to face her gorgeous husband, Rose felt her heart skip a beat at the radiant smile shining down at her from Dimitri's face. The normally stoic Guardian rarely smiled in public, keeping the gesture reserved for Rose. She loved his smiles because they reminded her of an eclipse – just as rare, mesmerising and out of this world.

Her body took charge – one hand reached out and entwined in his hair, while the other skimmed over his bicep…hip…thigh…until it acquired its target – mini comrade. Shamelessly grabbing him, boxers and all, she started an agonisingly slow pumping motion, grinning deviously as desire swept over Dimitri's face and watched as his thread of self-control was brought to the brink of breaking.

Preparing herself to carry out the final assault (which would end in both Dhampirs naked in bed), her actions were rudely interrupted by the outside world in the form of her phone buzzing on her nightstand. Sighing in frustration, Rose reluctantly pulled away to answer it, desperately needing to end the cringe-worthy noise it emitted when it rang on vibrate.

"Rose, its Lissa. It's an emergency… I need your help!"

Like a switch being flicked, the disgruntled wife Rose transformed into Head Royal Guardian Rose.

"What's the matter Lissa? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

Rose was already up and rushing around the room, phone pressed to her ear while pulling clothes on in haste. Dimitri had gotten up too, no doubt worried at the possibility that his charge, Christian, maybe in the same predicament Lissa was. 'A Guardian is always prepared' – the second most important mantra after 'They come first', and he would be damned if he lost Christian like he lost Ivan.

Rose, on the other hand, was desperately wishing the shadow-kissed bond hadn't been severed – it's at times like this she missed not being able to check on Lissa instantly through her mind. But alas, Rose was a 'normal' Guardian now and having discerned from Lissa where to meet (amongst the other incoherent babble), she hung up to finish lacing her combat boots that she had somehow manoeuvred herself into one handed.

Dimitri, on the other, eased back into bed after having spoken to Christian and confirming there was no 'emergency'. Ruefully shaking his head, he sat back and enjoyed the view before him. As always his wife looked amazing in her Guardian uniform. It was tailored, so hugged her curves perfectly, allowing her to appear feminine but lethal. Rose had just finished holstering her stake and gun when she noticed her husband had settled back into bed.

Shaking her head in annoyance, she asked the dreaded question.

"They are fine, aren't they?"

Dimitri couldn't help but grin at his wife's exasperated expression – he had been around Lissa long enough to know she could be a bit of a 'drama queen'. It was one of the few flaws she had – if things didn't go to plan or things got too much to handle, even something as simple as picking an outfit for a Council session, became a DEFCON-1 event in Lissa's mind. He and Rose suspected part of the 'over-reaction' came from her Spirit powers – that and their unconditional love for her as a sister meant they indulged her when she had her emotional outbursts.

Internally debating whether or not she should blow Lissa off and resume her previous activities with Dimitri, Rose stood frozen by the door. It was Dimitri who helped her make her decision, by getting out of bed to plant a small kiss on her lips.

"Go to her, she needs you. We have all day to resume our morning activities".

Her heart fluttered in her chest – how did she get so lucky to have found someone as wonderful as Dimitri?

"Thank you comrade, I will see you later. I love you".

Before she could move away, Dimitri took her into his arms, giving her a proper good-bye kiss – one that almost made Rose change her mind about going to Lissa. But with the self-control he was known for, Dimitri pulled away, just enough to nuzzle his nose against Rose's as he whispered to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, moya Roza".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was as Rose suspected – the so-called 'emergency' was Lissa, standing in the middle of her bedroom with the contents of her wardrobe strewn all over the bed, stressing about what she would wear to her Valentine's Day lunch date with her husband.

Taking a deep breath to calm the anger Rose felt bubbling beneath the surface, she walked slowly over to Lissa, taking the time to alter her attitude. By the time she stood next to her, Rose was smiling and was ready for the task at hand – she was going to help her best friend find the 'perfect' dress for the date.

Pushing Lissa gently away, Rose made her way to the pile of clothes – this was going to take a while. Shifting through the dresses, she started creating smaller piles – 'yes', 'no' and 'maybe'. Before she completed her task, she paused, suddenly realising she didn't know where Christian was taking Lissa for their special lunch.

"Where are you guys going for your special lunch? I can't pick a dress without knowing where you guys are eating – otherwise I might pick the wrong dress".

Lissa's pretty face scrunched up in annoyance.

"That's the problem Rose – he said it was a surprise and won't tell me, no matter how much I beg or threaten him. How am I supposed to dress for a place I don't know I'm going to?"

A sly grin graced Rose's face as she turned fully to Lissa.

"Want me to threaten him? Maybe I can put his head in a headlock and he will tell me where you guys are going…"

For a moment Lissa seriously considered the offer, but she couldn't do that to Christian – not only because she didn't want Rose to harm him (even if it would barely hurt him) but also because she knew how much effort he had put into their special date. This was their first Valentine's Day together (as a married couple) where they were both at Court. Unfortunately she hadn't been able to take the entire day off from her queenly duties – her evening was going to be spent in a conference call with some Russian dignitaries and academy officials to discuss some upcoming Dhampir reforms. Luckily Christian was going to be at the meeting as well, so technically they were still able to say they spent the day together, but with the rest of the Council being present, it wasn't exactly a romantic setting they would have planned. Hence the Valentine's Day lunch.

Rose sighed in frustration and turned back to her choices, re-thinking her current allocations. But before she could start over again, something caught her eye. It was a knee-length jade coloured lace dress with a matching bolero – perfect for informal and formal settings. Pulling it carefully out of the pile she handed it over to her best friend, grinning triumphantly at her selection. Lissa's eyes widened in appreciation.

"Rose you are a genius! It's perfect!"

Glad she had done her 'sisterly' duty, Rose turned to give Lissa a quick hug, her mind already going back to Dimitri and what she wanted to do when she got her hands on him. Lost in her own fantasies, she didn't register what Lissa was saying, until an arm grabbed her, shaking her back to the present.

"Rose, you're not leaving already, are you? I need your help with my hair and make-up!"

Before Rose could say anything, Lissa pulled out the big guns – her infamous puppy pout. Groaning in dejected acceptance, Rose made her way to Lissa's bathroom – looked like she was stuck here for a while longer!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose had spent close to three hours helping Lissa get ready – which meant she had missed breakfast with her comrade. Frustrated and hungry, she texted Dimitri, demanding he meet her at their favourite diner. They were supposed to have had the day off today and all she had wanted to do was stay in bed with her Russian God, enjoying his company and the occasional meal – that's how she wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day! But so far things weren't going to plan.

One good thing that came out of helping Lissa was Rose found something she could see herself using later with Dimitri. While putting back the rejected dresses into the wardrobe, she came across a large box labelled 'scarves'. Opening it, she found an endless supply of beautiful scarves (that probably would have rivalled her father's collection), in varying types of material and colours.

"Hey Liss, can I take some of these scarves? You have soo many…"

Lissa poked her head into the wardrobe to find Rose standing above the large box, already rifling through the different coloured pieces. Smiling at her friend's enchanted expression, she replied back sweetly.

"Of course Rose, take as many as you like. I actually forgot about that box".

As she made her way to the diner, Rose couldn't help but smile as her fingers brushed lightly against the silky material she felt in her pockets, where she had stashed the five scarves she had selected. She had selected five different colours, each representing something special to her and Dimitri. Chocolate brown – for their eye colour, black – it was their favourite colour, red – the colour of her favourite lip gloss that they both enjoyed, blue – to match her engagement ring and dark beige – to match Dimitri's favourite duster.

As Rose entered the diner, eager to see her husband's handsome face, she saw their favourite booth was already occupied – by the man of her dreams. Sensing her approach, Dimitri looked up from the menu, bestowing another heart-stopping smile her way.

"I already ordered for us milaya, hope you don't mind. It seems they are busy today, so I didn't want us to have to wait too long. I know you missed breakfast so I can imagine you are very hungry".

Sighing in appreciation, Rose slid into the space in front of Dimitri, her hand automatically taking his. And just like that, they forgot about the world around them. Eyes locked in a secret conversation, their feet were busy playing footsies under the table, while they held hands above. It wasn't long that their romantic caresses became sexually charged and even though Rose was starving, she was getting to the point where she was willing to just say 'fuck it' and leave the diner without their meals.

As if reading her mind, Dimitri came up with an alternative option. Kissing their entwined hands with all the love he felt (and a promise of what was to come), he quickly made his way to the counter. Gaining the attention of one of the servers, he changed their eat-in order to take-away. Rose's confused expression turned to one of understanding when she saw another server return to Dimitri a few minutes later with a large plastic bag that held two big containers.

God she loved her husband and his ability to know exactly what she wanted!

While Dimitri took care of the bill, Rose eagerly made her way to him and clasping hands tightly, they headed back home. The sexual tension they had felt at the diner was growing exponentially, so by the time they had entered their house the food was discarded right next to the locked door as Rose pounced on her husband.

Clothes went flying off their bodies and it wasn't long before they had made their way, naked, to the lounge (which was a bit of a challenge since neither refused to detach from the heated kiss they were sharing). Rose wanted to ravish Dimitri, but she didn't want to rush – especially since they had been interrupted in the morning and her poor comrade had been left to fend for himself. Pushing him deep into the lounge, Rose moved off and knelt in front of him, a mischievous smirk on her flushed face. Dimitri twigged onto her plans and couldn't help but grin as he eagerly awaited his beautiful wife to pleasure him with her lithe hands and wonderful mouth.

Locking an intense gaze with Dimitri, Rose dipped down and grabbed mini comrade firmly. Taking a large lick, from the base to the tip, she watched with satisfaction as her Russian God shivered in pleasure and she had only just begun! Placing his thick, large cock in her mouth, she pulled herself closer, moving one hand to cup and massage his balls, while the other stimulated the base of his shaft.

She started slowly – wanting her man to enjoy the build-up. While her mouth worked up and down, her tongue swirled and licked him, eliciting raw moans and growls. It wasn't long before Dimitri's hands made their way to her hair, to not only hold onto for support but to help guide her ministrations. She allowed him this little bit of control, but as far as she was concerned – she was in charge!

Ignoring her own body's cry for pleasure, she closed her eyes, letting her other senses guide her actions. In this very moment, all that mattered to her was giving her loving husband the greatest orgasm he had ever had. Accepting the challenge, she doubled her efforts, now including her teeth in the mix with gentle grazing and light nips – she knew that if she found the right ratio of pain to pleasure, this could turn into the best blow job she had ever given Dimitri.

She noted that she had achieved her goal, because her man started writhing and squirming, his hips now moving eagerly to help guide his cock into her mouth as frequently as possible. The moans and growls became louder and the hands tightened their grasp of her hair, almost pulling them from their roots. He was close – they could both feel it and just as she felt his lower body tighten, readying to unload his seed into her mouth, a loud knock at their door interrupted them.

Roaring in frustration, Dimitri glared at their front door in anger, but Rose wasn't going to waste her efforts. Slapping his thigh lightly, she pulled his focus back to them. With her eyes she told him to ignore their interruption and seeing the dark lust and desire in his wife's eyes, Dimitri happily complied. He had already been at the brink, so it didn't take long for him to return to the state, and even though the person at the door was persistent in their knocking, Rose was able to give Dimitri the orgasm he sorely deserved.

It was a large, endless load and Rose kept going with her movements until Dimitri sagged in spent bliss. Pleased with herself, she finally disconnected from him and made her way to the bathroom to tidy herself up before she could answer the damn door. By the time she returned, dressed in a robe, she noted Dimitri had silently made his way to their bedroom – their clothes and take-away nowhere in sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Schooling a neutral expression on her face, she opened the door, hoping to get rid of their unwelcomed guest. Thinking it was a Guardian, Rose was momentarily stunned to find a dishevelled Sydney standing before her. The usually calm, well-dressed ex-Alchemist looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Tear stained cheeks, ruffled hair and wrinkled clothes – Sydney looked nothing like her normal self. All thoughts of a naked Dimitri waiting for her in their room vanished, and Rose's protective nature took over. Pulling her friend by the arm, she dragged her to the kitchen – not only so they could sit at the counter (and not the previously utilised lounge) but because it was the room furthest away from their bedroom and she didn't want Sydney to see something she shouldn't.

Sydney was freaking out, she didn't know what to do or who to talk to. She hated being at Court and normally she and Adrian tried to stay away as much as possible – even if they missed their friends. But Nathan had had a minor heart attack – a rare occurrence amongst Moroi – and even though Adrian did not like his father, he wasn't about to leave the man alone in the hospital. But the reason behind Sydney's freak out had nothing to do with her hospitalised father in law.

Fidgeting with her hands, Sydney tried to school her thoughts into something coherent so she could communicate what was bothering her. Rose, on the other hand, was glad that Dimitri had taught her patience, otherwise the old Rose would have shaken Sydney to get the woman to start talking.

The silence stretched on and just as Rose was about to get up to make some coffee (she had noted in the past how the beverage would comfort Sydney the way hot chocolate comforted her), when Dimitri walked into the kitchen. Thankfully he was dressed – well he had his pyjama bottoms on, but still, the last thing Sydney needed was to have seen the Russian Guardian in all his naked glory.

Noting the two women in the kitchen, he gave Sydney a pleasant smile while placing a tender kiss on Rose's temple, as he made his way to the coffee machine. Seeing her husband take-over on the hot beverage duty, Rose sat back down and placed her focus back on Sydney. Taking a deep shaky breath, Sydney finally blurted out why she looked like a wreck.

"I'm pregnant".

Dimitri almost dropped the bottle of milk he was carrying as he spun around to face Sydney. The shocked look on his face mirrored the look Rose was currently sporting – wide eyes and mouth hanging open. Worried she had caused the Belikovs to go into shock, Sydney clapped her hands hard, hoping to break them out of their trance.

"Say something you guys…anything…"

Rose did one better – squealing in delight, she threw her arms around the petite human, almost crushing her with her Dhampir strength. Dimitri, worried his wife would accidently bruise the frail human, quickly made his way over to pull her back, reminding her that Sydney needed to be handled gently – now more than ever.

"Sorry Sydney, we were just surprised. Congratulations to both you and Adrian – he must be ecstatic…"

Even though Dimitri was congratulating Sydney and he whole heartedly was happy for his cousin and his wife, he couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy and hollowness in his heart. He desperately wanted to be a father, and finding out that he and Rose could have a family (because of Spirit) had been a bittersweet revelation. Now he just had to convince his wife that she had the makings of a great mum and that their careers wouldn't be jeopardised if they started a family. As if sensing his inner turmoil, Rose grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently – letting him know with a look they would discuss it later.

But for now, Rose wanted to shower Sydney with hugs and praise – that was until she noted her friend's demeanour had not changed, even after she had revealed her secret.

"Syd, what's wrong? I thought you and Adrian would be happy to be pregnant – he is happy isn't he?"

A hard look fell over Rose's face – even though Rose hadn't been friends with Sydney as long as she had with Lissa, she still saw Sydney like a sister and even though she loved Adrian like a brother, she would have no qualms kicking his ass if he hurt Sydney in any way.

Understanding flickered across Sydney's face and she quickly corrected Rose's assumption.

"No, it's not like that…I mean… I'm sure he will be happy once he finds out…it's just…I don't know if I'm ready for this… This was not in our plans Rose…at least not yet… What are we going to do?"

Dimitri and Rose looked at one another, finally understanding the cause behind Sydney's meltdown. The human who sat in front of them was a meticulous planner – even her shotgun wedding in Vegas had been somewhat planned before-hand. Falling pregnant, when they clearly weren't ready, had thrown Sydney off into a tailspin and she couldn't seem to grasp that for all intents and purpose she was already a mum and could in fact handle this very well.

Taking Sydney's hands into her own, Rose gently massaged them in a comforting manner, while she tried to assure her friend.

"Syd, you are already a great mum to wonderfully sweet boy. So, ok…you didn't carry him for nine months or deliver him, but you and Adrian love Declan as if you did. And I can't think of anyone better suited for motherhood than you. So what if this wasn't a planned pregnancy, you have almost 9 months to sort everything out – which with your organisation skills would be more than enough time. And you know what Syd? The best thing about life is its ability to throw people off course from time to time – if we didn't have our little 'shocks' life would be pretty boring. Look at us and the amount of times life has thrown us off course – our lives are anything but boring!"

Sydney couldn't help but give a small smile to the most famous, badass Guardian pair in all of the vampire world. These two were lethal and between them had killed more Strigoi than anyone in history, yet here they stood, with warm smiles radiating off their face as each held her hand, lending her their strength while reminding her she wasn't alone. She may have had to stay away from her own blood, but Rose and the gang had adopted Sydney as one of their own well before she had even fallen in love and married Adrian. For a bunch of bloodsuckers/half-breeds, they weren't half bad and she couldn't be prouder to be associated with them – heck she even loved a few!

Feeling herself calm down, now that she had voiced her crazy concerns, Sydney could appreciate what Rose was trying to tell her. She was a mother already – to Declan – and she was doing a damn fine job. She had found a way to balance motherhood while working and studying. And she did have close to nine months to figure out the little details. But most importantly, she had Adrian, whom she knew would completely flip at finding out he was going to be a father – again.

Her smile widened at the thought, and both Rose and Dimitri released a relived breath – Sydney was back in control of her emotions and was not going to breakdown in their kitchen. Figuring the two ladies would need some time to talk, Dimitri left them with polite nods, hoping their discussion wouldn't be a long one – after all things were left unfinished with Rose.

A dark blush crept unto Sydney's face when she finally saw the attire Rose was in and recalling Dimitri in just his pyjama bottoms, it finally dawned on her she had interrupted them during their 'private' time.

"Oh my God Rose! I'm so sorry to have barged in with my problems and today of all days! Forget I even came here…we can sort this out tomorrow… you go back to Dimitri…and God...please tell him I said I was sorry…"

Chuckling at Sydney's reaction, she dismissed her friend's apology.

"Don't worry about it, I totally understand… And Syd, know that we are always here for you guys, no matter what".

The two women shared another hug, before Rose led Sydney to the front door.

"Oh Rose, in the all craziness I forgot to tell you – your Valentine's Day gift for Dimitri is ready. Let me grab it for you – it's in the car…"

Rose stood in the doorway while Sydney went to her car and came back with a black jewellery box.

Smiling with glee, Rose pocketed the box. Giving another hug and kiss, she farewelled and wished Sydney good luck. Rose waited until the car had left the driveway, before turning and walking back into the house.

Just as she entered their bedroom, Dimitri walked out – fully dressed and looking like he was about to leave. Rose looked at Dimitri in confusion. He gave her an apologetic smile, pulling her into his embrace before answering her unspoken question.

"Sorry milaya, but I need to go to Eddie's. He called and said he needed my help with something and that it was urgent. You know Eddie – he wouldn't ask if it wasn't serious. Hopefully I won't be too long – I promise I will make it up to you tonight!"

Rose couldn't be mad at Dimitri, especially since it was Eddie he was helping out. Still, she was slightly worried and hoped whatever Eddie needed help with, it wasn't life or death. Giving him a reassuring smile and a deep kiss, she volunteered to take care of dinner (in that she would order some take-away) and asked if he was ok to pick something for dessert on the way home (which he was). As they walked to the front door, she asked him to let her know if Eddie was ok and whether they would need back-up from her.

With a final quick peck, Dimitri reluctantly extracted himself from his wife's arms and made his way to Guardian housing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitri tried to hide his frustration when he noted Eddie was not in any immediate danger but a small scowl remained on his face as he turned towards the sheepish Guardian.

"I'm sorry D, I didn't mean to freak you out or interrupt your plans with Rose today, but I desperately need your help. I want to propose to Jill tonight, at dinner and I don't know how I'm gonna do it…any suggestions? How did you propose to Rose again?"

Dimitri couldn't help but smile at the memory – the cute scowl on Rose's face when she realised she had been kept in the dark about the proposal; how her eyes had shown love and desire when he went down on one knee in the cabin and promised to devote his life to her.

Forcing himself to focus back to the present and Eddie's predicament, Dimitri attempted to part some wisdom.

"The key is to do it a place that is meaningful for you both – is there such a place?"

Eddie's face suddenly reddened at some distant memory and he couldn't help but look away from the man who he had grown to respect (and sometimes worship) like a big brother.

"Well, our first proper date happened here at Court – we spent the day lounging, eating and chatting by the private indoor pool in the palace. She showed me what kind of magic she could do and I showed her my diving skills. It was also the first time we confessed we loved each other…"

Dimitri understood all too well Eddie's shyness and reluctance to share such private moments – he was the same when it came to him and Rose. But over the years, some of Rose's brashness must have rubbed off on him, because he also wanted to jump right in and help the poor bloke out.

"Well it's obvious what you have to do – take her back to the pool… I suggest you do it after dinner. Maybe get the place decked out with fairy lights so it looks romantic and have some champagne nearby. Then tell her how you feel and why you want to marry her – speak from your heart and everything else will fall into place. Have you bought the ring yet?"

Eddie rubbed his neck ruefully and looked away. What he was about to do went against his nature, but he was desperate and he wanted to buy only the best for Jill.

"Hmm, actually I've narrowed it down to two rings – but the problem is, they are both well outside my budget. I don't want to settle and get something cheap for Jill when I think she deserves one of these rings, but at the moment, with my current savings, I can't afford them…I hate asking you this D, but I was wondering if I could borrow the difference? I swear I will pay you back – with interest if you want…I don't know who else to turn to for the loan and again I really hate that I have to do this…"

Eddie kept his eyes averted from Dimitri – worried the man he revered would be looking at him with disappointment. He was startled out of his shame when he felt Dimitri suddenly pull him in for a manly hug. He could count on one hand the number of times Dimitri showed any affection to anyone that wasn't Rose, so having the Russian God wrapped around him caused Eddie to completely freeze in surprise. The gentle giant broke the hug and pulled away, but the warmth and brotherly affection still emanated from his aura.

"Eddie, you know that Rose and I see you like a little brother and we have no problem lending money to family. And I know how honourable you are and that you will no doubt pay as back every cent…so no, you don't need to pay us any interest. Is the jeweller at Court or somewhere else? Why don't I go with you now and help you select the ring – that way I can pay the difference on the spot and we don't have to delay and upset your plans".

Allowing himself to express his gratitude with a firm handshake that dissolved into a half guy hug, he pulled himself together and lead Dimitri out of his apartment. He was a man on a mission – to buy his beautiful girlfriend the perfect engagement ring!

As Dimitri followed Eddie out of Guardian housing, he quickly messaged his wife, knowing this wasn't going to be done in 10 minutes.

 _Roza_

 _All's well with Eddie – will let you know later why he needed my help._

 _I might need at least an hour – sorry milaya._

 _I will be home as soon as I can._

 _Love_

 _Dimitri_

The two Guardians made their way towards the shopping district – a look of hard determination on their faces. To the people who observed them, they looked like two men on a serious mission and in a way they were – after all, asking the woman you love to bind herself to you and only you for the rest of your lives was nothing short of a life and death moment!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having the hour to herself was a godsend!

It gave Rose enough time to pick up take-way for dinner – she opted for Turkish food since she had been craving it lately, plus you had to eat with your fingers and with what she had planned for the night, it would only add to the experience.

The first thing she did was take a shower and made sure she was primed and ready for her man. Hair and make-up done, she picked out the outfit – a delicate, mid-thigh length babydoll camisole, with a small slit on the side…she had one in obsidian black and one in white – she took both out and placed them on the bed.

Finally, she stood in front of her full length mirror, completely nude apart from the charmed rose necklace she had picked up from Sydney. This was the same necklace that Victor had charmed that had caused Rose and Dimitri to unearth their true feelings and had ultimately instigated their forbidden love story.

This time, the charm it contained was a different one and had been done on purpose for a specific reason. Since Dimitri never mentioned it, when they originally discussed ultimate sexual fantasies, she assumed Dimitri wasn't into the whole threesome thing – after all her husband was a shy, private person. But when Adrian had bragged about Sydney's little workaround on his threesome fantasy – creating a clone of herself – Dimitri shyly admitted he wouldn't mind having two Rozas to pleasure.

Rose being Rose had immediately contacted Sydney and asked her to re-create the charm for her. Sydney was happy to help her friend out and said she would need a piece of jewellery to hold the charm – something that was important to Rose and she could wear without it being a hindrance, since she would need to keep it on to maintain the spell. As Rose needed to post the jewellery to Sydney (so she could work on it) her wedding and engagement ring where out of the question – they were too important to her to be parted with, plus Dimitri would notice and she wanted to keep this a surprise. Then the brilliant idea came to her after she had a dream of the night with the lust charm and she dug the necklace out from her little box of mementos and couriered it to Sydney that very same day.

Looking at the mirror Rose recited the spell – it was all in Latin and she had no idea what she was saying. Following the instructions outlined by Sydney, she touched her reflection, splaying her hand over the surface. The mirror rippled under her touch when she finished and next minute she was clasping hands with her mirror twin!

Rose was blown away – Rose 2.0 was an exact copy of the original. She had been worried that her clone would be a mindless being – one you would have to constantly direct. But this Rose had kept the same sass and mental facilities as the Rose that created her. And damn she was hot! She could definitely appreciate how sexy she really was now that a copy of her stood before her. The twins smirked in unison – tonight was going to be fun!

Dimitri would never forget this Valentine's Day!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitri was glad he could help out Eddie with his special night. He even gave his two-cents on the two rings Eddie had to select between and ultimately had helped him pick the 'one'. Now that was done, and he had dropped Eddie back to his place, it was time to head back home. Just as he was about to pull away, Eddie stopped him.

"Oh hey, as a small thank you for what you did, let me give you some of the brownies I made for tonight. These have always been Rose's favourite and it's my grandmother's recipe".

Eddie turned back into the building before Dimitri could respond, but Dimitri wasn't about to object since this took care of the job Rose had given him for tonight. Eddie returned with a Tupperware container that was filled with a whole pans worth of brownies. Worried Eddie was giving him too much, Dimitri got ready to object – the last thing he wanted was to steal the food Eddie was putting together for his special dinner.

"Don't worry, I made two pans – in case one got ruined…but both turned out great – guess it was my lucky day. Trust me, if you let Rose, she will eat the whole thing in one-sitting, so you will have to give her a few and stash the rest away".

Dimitri took the pan with a grateful smile, but another thought had come to him.

"I know this is your family's recipe, but would you be willing to share it with me, so I can make it on special occasions for Rose?"

Eddie nodded his consent eagerly, promising to email him the recipe the next time he was on shift and had access to a computer.

Satisfied, Dimitri started the car, bid Eddie farewell and took the U-turn that had him facing in the right direction for home. He had just pulled on to the main road when his phone buzzed with a message. Pulling aside (because he didn't touch his phone whilst driving) he read the text from his wife:

 _Comrade,_

 _Can you pick up some whipped cream, fudge and chocolate sauce…need it for tonight :P_

 _Love_

 _Roza_

Dimitri stopped at a store near their house to grab the items before returning to the road, wondering what awaited him back home…

The house looked dark from the outside, and as he walked through the door, his Guardian training naturally took over, making him alert and careful. He saw he had nothing to fear - the reason for the lack of light was so his stunning wife could set the mood – candles were lit strategically to emit enough light to move around and still maintain the mysterious ambiance.

His sharp eyes saw the little folded note on the coffee table.

 _Dear comrade,_

 _I have advised all the necessary people in our lives that they are not to disturb us at all unless it is a matter of life or death._

 _So now we can finally enjoy our Valentine's Day._

 _I have a very special night planned for us but first I need you to do something for me._

 _Put away the dessert and the items you picked up from the store in the kitchen._

 _Return to the living room – take you shoes, socks, duster and shirt off. Leave the pants on – for now…and take a seat on the armchair_

 _Let me know when you are ready and close your eyes_

 _I will see you soon…_

 _Your Roza_

Dimitri was giddy with excitement and he was beyond thankful that Rose had taken the initiative to let people know not to disturb them again – the night was theirs and he intended to keep it that way.

Following Rose's instructions, Dimitri placed the container of brownies and sauces on the kitchen counter after having placed the whipped cream in the fridge. He then walked back to the living room (even though his mind screamed at him to run) and took off the items of clothing as per the note. Finally he sat down and taking a deep breath called out to Rose.

"Roza – I'm ready for you milaya".

Rose (the original) stifled a giggle as she double checked Dimitri had his eyes closed.

"You have your eyes closed, right comrade?"

Dimitri chuckled and nodded his head, sensing from the direction of the voice that his wife was peeking at him from down the corridor that lead to the bedrooms. He heard her gentle footsteps, treading softly towards him. Soon her scent enveloped him as he felt something silky wrap around his eyes.

"Is this really necessary Roza – I'm not going to peek", Dimitri said with slight exasperation. He wasn't like Rose – he followed instructions given to him.

"Humour me comrade – I know you will listen to me and you will keep your eyes shut until I tell you otherwise, but I just didn't want to take the chance your curiosity overriding your promise".

Intrigued by what she had planned, he relaxed back in the chair – he had complete trust and faith in her, so decided he would just sit back and enjoy the ride.

Soft music suddenly started out of nowhere – giving the illusion of being at a spa retreat. He felt his wife's skilled fingers slip through his hair, undoing his pony and proceeding to give him a scalp massage.

"Just relax, my love and let me take care of you".

Dimitri released a content sigh and leant his head back further, thoroughly enjoying the sensation and calm her fingers were bringing. Slowly her hands moved lower, this time focusing on his neck, working on the kinks and knots that always seemed to form there. He felt her lips brush his ear, as she leant in to whisper something.

"Do you trust me Dimitri?"

"Of course milaya. I trust you with my entire being".

Dimitri felt a slight apprehension – he wasn't lying when he said he trusted Rose, but a part of him wondered why she felt the need to ask him the question, unless she was about to do something they had yet to try in their relationship?

He nearly jumped out of the chair when he felt another pair of hands wrap around his feet. There was someone else there because Rose's hands were still around his neck. Stiffening up and preparing himself to remove the blindfold, he felt Rose's hands move to his arms, restraining him from reaching the scarf tied around his eyes.

"Don't comrade – you said you trust me, so trust me. Just sit back and enjoy the massage you are getting".

"But Roza…clearly you aren't the only one giving me a massage and I don't know if I'm comfortable with someone else being here…"

Dimitri was already sporting a significant bulge in his pants, and whoever was down by his feet giving him a foot rub were in a prime spot to see his hardness straining against his pants. The last thing he wanted was for someone (other than Rose) to see him in such a state.

"I'm the only one here Dimitri – trust me when I say you have nothing to be embarrassed about…"

But Dimitri couldn't understand how Rose could be at two places at once and he couldn't enjoy his sensual massage any longer without getting to the whole truth. Sensing the losing battle, Rose huffed in resignation and lifted the blindfold from Dimitri's eyes.

Dimitri gasped in surprise. Rose was kneeling in front of him, one of his feet still clasped in her hands. She was wearing a sexy, white nightgown that was making his cock twitch in anticipation. She smiled mischievously before blowing him a kiss.

"See – told you it was just me…"

This time Dimitri did jump out of the chair – because the person who spoke wasn't the Rose who was in front of him – the voice came from behind him and she sounded a lot like Rose. When he took in the person, his eyes nearly fell out of his head. The sexy goddess was his wife – no doubt about it – only difference was she was wearing the black version of the outfit the other Rose was wearing and had a necklace on that looked eerily familiar.

"How is this possible?" was all that he was able to stutter out, feeling his mouth go dry while his head spun at the implications of what he was seeing.

The Rose in black smirked at him and replied with a single answer.

"Sydney".

And just like that all the pieces fell into place and the conversation he had had with Rose a few months back came crashing down in his memory. Oh dear God in heaven, his wonderfully wicked wife had gotten their friend to re-create the spell she had used to fulfil Adrian's fantasy and now he was about to have his world rocked by not one but two Roses! His heartbeat exponentially increased and things were now officially painful in his pants – the erection he was sporting wanted to split his pants just to be free. He adjusted himself continuously, but couldn't get comfortable.

Seeing her husband struggle with his straining bulge, both women came close to Dimitri and simultaneously reached for his pants. They worked in sync – one undid his button, while the other lowered the zip. Each took a side and gently, almost in reverence, pulled his pants down. The tight tent was finally able to get the space it needed and the two beautiful women in front of him sported the same devious smile.

"Can you guess which one is the original and which one the clone?" asked Rose in white.

Dimitri studied them both carefully – appearance wise they looked identical, right down to the little beauty spot she had above her right breast. The only difference (apart from the different coloured outfit) was that Rose in black was wearing the necklace that he now realised was the lust charm. His basic knowledge of magic made him conclude that only the original could wear the actual charm, which meant that his 'real wife' was the woman in black. With a sly smirk he pointed towards the right woman.

Rose wasn't surprised he was able to figure out the truth – after all her Russian God was no fool!

"How are we going to handle the whole name thing? If I called out to you by your name, you both might think I'm referring to you?"

They both thought for a bit and Rose in white made a suggestion which she figured would help out.

"Call me Rose and the original Roza – as you always have. After all I'm only a carbon copy of the original…"

Dimitri was still finding it hard to find the words to communicate so nodded his head in understanding.

Both women held out their hands, ready to lead him to the next part of the night. Dimitri was more than happy to oblige.

They took him to their small dining area and he was surprised to note everything had been moved to the side and a mountain of coloured cushions awaited him in the middle of the room. Like a Sultan from the Ottoman Empire, the ladies led their 'king' to his colourful, comfy throne and he noted the Turkish food laid out before him. Rose sat down next to him, helping him adjust so he was half laying, half sitting but perfectly placed so she could serve and feed him. Roza, on the other hand, disappeared momentarily. When she returned, she was wearing a shiny belt around her nightgown that was made up of gold sequences, coins and bells that tinkled every time she walked. Pulling the remote out from behind her back she pressed the button to start some music.

Rose leant in to explain the night's entertainment.

"I have been taking belly dancing lessons in my spare time – Ambrose runs a little dance studio on the weekends next to the spa. I hope you like it…"

Briefly wondering where Rose had found the time to take up this hobby, Dimitri pushed all thought out of his mind. He wanted to savour every single moment – Rose feeding him like he was royalty, while Roza danced before him, tantalising him with her curves and gaze.

Shakira's 'Eyes like yours' blasted through the room, the exotic music fitting perfectly with the theme. Dimitri's mouth kept getting wider as he watch Roza perform.

' _OH…MY…GOD'_ , his mind screamed.

Roza was already drop, dead gorgeous but seeing her use her natural curves and contours to sway, jolt and wave her belly around in a hypnotising manner, Dimitri was close to having a heart attack. Hell, he was close to coming in his boxers!

If there had been any doubt she was half Turkish, it was put to rest, because with her tanned skin, dark hair and deep, alluring eyes, she had Dimitri hooked and he would have followed her to the ends of the earth without batting an eye. Mesmerised by his wife's dancing, he had almost forgotten about Rose, until she leaned in to feed him something. Startled for a moment, his eyes reluctantly pulled away to note what he was being fed. A mezze platter was laid out before him, accompanied with different types of skewered meat. Everything looked delicious – especially the two women who were spoiling him!

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Dimitri decided to play along. If he was to be given the Sultan treatment, that damn it, he would act like one. Leaning back into the cushions, he motioned Rose to resume feeding him, while his stoic mask fell into place as his eyes drank in the captivating sight before him. Roza was lost in the music, letting her body do the talking!

Once the song was finished, Dimitri thought dinner had concluded, but apparently that was just Act I. Another of Shakira's songs came on – 'Good Stuff' and this time Rose joined Roza, who had removed her belly dancing belt. The music still had some similar notes to the first song, so some belly dancing moves could occur, but the sound of this song was sultrier and the two women took advantage of this. Grinding and dirty dancing against each other, it was almost like they had forgotten Dimitri was sitting in front of them – they were lost in each other's arms and body. Dimitri could no longer eat – his other hunger roaring to the front, his cock begging him to take action. He felt the scene before him was too good to be true and actually pinched himself to check he hadn't fallen asleep. He had never imagined he would find anything sexier than his Roza's dancing – apparently he was wrong. Seeing two Roses caressing and dancing with each other was a whole new level of sexy – without a doubt he was the luckiest SOB in the entire universe!

Once the song had ended, the two women came back to Dimitri and helped him up again. They knew that Dimitri was done eating dinner from the dark burning desire that lay bare on his face, so they moved onto dessert.

Grabbing the whipped cream and the sauces (though they both took the opportunity to stuff a piece of brownie each, moaning in pleasure as the delicious morsel melted in their mouths), they headed to the bedroom.

Once the door was shut, Dimitri pushed Roza hard against the door, while Rose embraced Dimitri from behind – letting her hands roam all over his body, while he focused on Roza. He ripped the thong off her so one hand could caress her slit, while his other gripped her hair tightly, holding her in place as his lips ravished her jaw, neck and lips. Dimitri couldn't wait any more and in one smooth motion got rid of the camisole Roza was wearing.

One Rose down, one more to go.

Roza and Dimitri turned their focus on Rose – Roza kneeling in front to help Rose take the thong off, while Dimitri stood behind, holding Rose close to his body, as he pulled the camisole off. They took great pleasure in carrying out their tasks at a leisurely pace, their aim to tease and excite Rose. Once both Roses were naked, they turned their focus back on Dimitri – who was still wearing his boxers. Roza stood before him, while Rose re-took her position behind and together they grabbed his boxers and lowered it off his body, slowly, enjoying the view while they worked.

Rose directed Dimitri to lay in bed, while Roza gathered the silk scarves she had taken from Lissa. Each woman worked to tie Dimitri up to a corner of the king sized bed. They then each laid on either side of Dimitri, taking in the restrained Russian God in all his naked glory.

Roza grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed a mini mountain on Dimitri's nipples. Signalling with her eyes to her clone, both women leant and licked the cream off at the same time. Dimitri cursed in Russian, hissing at the sensation that ran through his body. The sight before him was already driving him crazy, but having two Roses pleasure him – his body was about to combust!

More whipped cream was slathered over his body – in all the key 'zones'. And the two women worked like a perfectly synced team – sharing the job of making sure every part was 'cleaned off'. Each took a sauce and added that to the mix – Dimitri had been worried he was going to be sticky by the end of the endeavour, but their tongues were busy little machines, making sure he was licked clean – not a single sticky residue insight.

It was like they were leaving the best for last – his erection had been neglected (well apart from the occasional teasing caress or a taunting pump) – until they were done with the rest of his body.

After every part of his body had been devoured by his little vixens, they finally focused on his cock. Dressing it up like it was the ultimate 'banana' sundae, the women didn't take long to use their mouth to eat the delicious offering. Dimitri had already been wreck from all the foreplay, but this make him squirm and writhe in blissful agony. He wanted to prolong his pleasure, but having two Rose's pleasure his manhood was too much for him and his whole body was burning from the build-up of his orgasm. Each lick, suck, nip pushed him further, until his control snapped without his consent and he roared as the most powerful orgasm he had ever experienced pulsed through him. He felt as if everything was being sucked from every inch of his body and being expelled through him via his seed. The two Roses shared the load, lapping up as he continuously pulsed out everything he had in him.

Completely spent, his body relaxed back into the bed, his breathing still laboured and heartbeat erratic. His two ladies lay down next to him, slowing tracing the contours of his muscle, while they waited for their man to compose himself. Once they saw he had recovered, they undid the bindings.

They sat back and gazed at him with love and unbidden desire. This was his night, and would direct how they spent it. Dimitri gazed lovingly at both – after all it was the same woman he loved with all his heart and soul. But Roza was due her pleasure, and so he pulled his Roza down to the bed, letting her know through his gaze that it was her turn to be taken care of.

He started off, taking his time to savour every inch, before placing himself firmly between her legs – for now this was where he would stay. He directed Rose to take care of the top half.

"Kiss her…" he whispered.

He watched with wanton glee as the two Rose's kissed, deepening it with their tongues. Rose trailed her hands through Roza's hair, down the neck until she found the left breast, which she squeezed ever so gently. This was her body after all, so she knew what she liked. Dimitri was satisfied and letting Rose do her thing, he focused his attention on Roza's lower lips. No one was allowed to taste her or pleasure her there – this was his and not even Roza's clone was allowed near his territory. He had to keep control of the passion and desire that coerced through him so he wasn't too rough with Roza – last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but boy, did he want to devour his goddess!

Roza had lost her ability to speak the moment both parties had started working together – her clone busy kissing, licking, sucking her neck, lips and breasts, while Dimitri was busy worshipping her from below – his tongue and fingers pulling her strings in one direction, while Rose's ministrations pulled her a different way. The build-up was intense and when her orgasm finally came she screamed, for a moment convinced her body had burst into flames.

Dimitri didn't let Roza recover – he quickly got off the bed and pulled her up. Sitting at the edge, he sat her so she was straddling him but facing away – the reverse cowgirl pose. Pulling her up enough to align his cock, which was already hard and ready for action, he slammed her down, eliciting a groan from Roza and a hiss of his own. Rose seemed to sense what was expected of her, and she moved to kneel before Roza. While Dimitri pumped Roza, and suckled on her neck, Rose was busy sucking on Roza's breasts, while her fingers caressed the clit.

Roza was already screaming in pleasure and they had only just begun. They worked in perfect unison – his thrusts matching her strokes, his sucks mirroring hers, which she alternated between the two breasts to avoid soreness. The second orgasm was so intense that Roza blacked out after she had finished screaming – turns out all her gasping and screaming had literally taken her breath away, causing her to lose consciousness briefly.

When she came to, two worried faces looked down at her. Waving off their concern, she urged Dimitri to have fun with Rose while she recovered, practically pushing her husband into the arms of the other woman. As she watched Dimitri pleasuring Rose, Roza was surprised to note she wasn't jealous, because in the end the 'other' woman was still her. Every single cell – from head to her toes – was Roza, so how could she be jealous of herself? Enjoying the view, she sat up and watched the two having sex against the wall. This was way better than watching themselves on video!

Feeling neglected, she cleared her throat to get their attention, just as Dimitri brought Rose her first orgasm of the night. The two returned to the bed, where Roza waited with an excited grin.

Dimitri pounced on his naughty wife, eliciting a giggle that soon turned into a loud moan as his tongue licked the length of her body – from her stomach to her neck – before diving deep into her mouth to dance with her tongue.

"How long does the spell last?" Dimitri asked pulling away breathless, his eyes glinting with endless possibilities.

"For another 5 hours…" Roza replied, her grin widening, while she pulled Rose towards her.

"Well, ladies, let's not waste a single second…"

 **So what did you think? I went for two Roses to one Dimitri – personal preference, plus I think the Russian God can handle the challenge!**

 **Also, as this was an off-shoot of Fantasies, where Rose voices her 'dislike' for threesomes, I couldn't imagine her being comfortable with two Dimitri's, nor could I imagine Dimitri enjoying that as much as two Roses.**

 **If people are interested in finding out how Lissa's lunch date, Sydney's pregnancy reveal and Eddie's proposal went, I may follow-up with an epilogue. So review and let me know if you want me to write this.**

 **Thanks again to my wonderful beta Llaria6 – you rock!**


	2. AN - Announcement for Mother's Day piece

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Tomorrow is Mother's Day and I will be contributing a story to the compilation of one-shots by other well-known VA fandom writers.

I am humbled and honoured to have been asked to contribute.

So please check out the **'VA Mother's Day One-Shot Compilation'** by VA10thanniversaryproject.

My story is called **Mother's Day Extravaganza!**

Here is a little excerpt to give you a tiny taste…

Rose, Sydney, Janine and Olena were the first to notice the table set-up on the side. As the group of women moved closer to the table, they began to realise its purpose. It wasn't as large as the table they were to sit at, in fact it was a third of the size. Candles were scattered across it and on closer inspection they noted the number of candles had significance – 8 candles next to 8 photo frames. A card sat in the centre of the table, someone's beautiful calligraphy displaying the following words:

 ** _You may not be here in person but you are always in our hearts._**

 ** _Hope you are enjoying Mother's Day in heaven._**

 ** _We miss you._**


	3. AN - Announcement for Father's Day piece

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tomorrow is Father's Day and I will be contributing a story to the compilation of one-shots by other well-known VA fandom writers.

I'm humbled and honoured to have been asked to contribute.

So please check out the **'VA Father's Day One-Shot Compilation'** by VA10thanniversaryproject.

My story is called **A father's reflection**

Here is a little excerpt to give you a tiny taste…

Money and Power.

With these I've been able to grow my empire and become an influential person. But no amount of money or power can help me now, as I sit here and watch my little girl undertake her greatest fight that will determine whether she lives or dies!


	4. AN - Announcement for AU Special piece

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tomorrow the **'VA AU Special Compilation'** will be posted and I will be contributing a story to the collection as well as some well-known VA fandom writers.

I'm humbled and honoured to have been asked to contribute.

So please check out the **'VA AU Special Compilation'** by VA10thanniversaryproject.

My story is called **How I met your mother...**

Here is a little excerpt to give you a tiny taste…

 _As the small crowd dispersed from the dance floor, his eyes zoned in on the most beautiful creature he had ever scene. She was wearing a long, dark blue gown that clasped on one shoulder and left the other exposed in a delectable manner. Her long brown hair was styled to drape across that exposed shoulder and she wore minimal jewellery. He couldn't see much of her face since the mask she wore covered most of her features, except her lips, which were two dark red beacons that beckoned him._


	5. Epilogue - Rose's surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA and thank Richelle Mead for writing such an awesome series.**

 **I know a few of you asked for an epilogue (or 2) for this story – which was meant to be a one-shot piece….so I decided to treat you for Valentine's Day with this additional chapter!**

 **I don't want to say too much to ruin the surprise but I hope you like it :P**

 **Be warned people – this is rated M was a reason!**

 **PS. I haven't forgotten about RW – I wanted to post this little piece and have to start work on another story for a project I've been asked to participate in but RW is still on my 'to do' list…  
**

* * *

 _It's Rose's birthday and Dimitri has a special surprise for his Roza…_

* * *

 **DOUBLE TROUBLE – PART DEUX**

 _Breathe in….Breathe out…._

Dimitri tried a few breathing techniques to calm the emotional storm that raged inside of him, all the while as he cooked one of Rose's favourite breakfasts – bacon, eggs and a large serving of blini with jam and whipped cream.

He couldn't help but question himself – for the 100th time – whether the 'present' he had picked for Rose's birthday this year was the right one. It was her 25th – a quarter of a century – which in itself was a special year to celebrate, but more importantly he wanted to celebrate the fact they had finally moved on from a very dark period in their lives, one that almost rivalled the time they had been separated because he had been 'awakened'.

Every time he thought about that 'day' – when an incoherent, sobbing Rose had called him to say they had lost the baby – his chest constricted in pain and it became hard to breathe. It had taken Rose a good few months and some serious heart-to-heart with his mother and sister to finally except the tragedy and look towards the future. Dimitri had been worried of the growing void between them as they each dealt with the event in their own way, but as he watched his Roza struggle and refuse his help, he had to call in reinforcements (his family) to help out.

It had been just what they needed and they had finally been able to pick up the pieces of their lives and move on. Rose was still nervous about falling pregnant again – not wishing to go through the same heartache – but Dimitri was slowly chipping away on her worries and in fact, was hoping that her 'gift' would help bring her one step closer to letting go of her inhibitions.

Having finished his cooking, Dimitri laid out the food on the tray and carefully carried it back to the bedroom, where the birthday girl was still sound asleep. He couldn't help but pause and take in her naked form, splayed across the bed – half buried in the sheet with her beautiful hair spread across her face. He had woken her up for some early morning activities as a way to warm her up for what he had labelled as 'Roza's special day' – so wasn't surprised to note that his sexy wife was still sleeping off the effects of their amorous actions.

"Rise and shine moya Roza… It's time for breakfast…" he whispered lovingly into her ear, while his fingers caressed her spine.

Whether it was his touch or the smell of the warm, delicious food wafting across the side table, Rose slowly stirred with a loud moan. Like a lazy cat, she stretched and twitched – further tangling herself amongst the sheets. Dimitri couldn't help the small growl as he watched his temptress slither around the bed, all the while brushing and grinding against him. It didn't take long for mini comrade to wake up and Dimitri would have happily obliged his own cravings but he didn't want his morning efforts in the kitchen go to waste.

"Come on Rozaaaaaaaaa – stop teasing…There will be plenty of time to do that later…For now, you need to eat your breakfast, which I spent a good amount of time cooking…"

Dark, hooded brown eyes slowly opened and scrutinized him, before falling on the tray partially hidden behind his back. The last remnants of sleep vanished like magic when she recognised what was on the plate. Jumping up with glee – and completely forgetting her nakedness – Rose bounced on the bed as she waited for Dimitri to pass her the tray.

Groaning in frustration – all that naked bouncing had only further fuelled his lust – Dimitri got off the bed and grabbed a shirt that was draped nearby. Throwing it at Rose, he gave her one of his sternest looks, indicating without words he needed her to put it on.

Rose loved teasing & annoying her husband and seeing him in such a frazzled state only made it more fun, but she finally took pity on the poor guy and so with great reluctance pulled the over-sized shirt on.

"Happy!? Now gimme…gimme!" she squealed, acting more like a 5 year old.

Dimitri chuckled at her childish antics but nonetheless carefully placed the tray on her lap. As she dove into the food, he decided to try his luck and dared to steal a piece of bacon off her plate. Before he could even touch the piece, his hand was harshly slapped away.

"Mine! Roza doesn't share food..." she hissed.

Dimitri shook his head indulgently – he knew better than to come between Roza and her food, especially when she was in the zone like she was right now. Thankfully he had eaten bits and pieces while he had cooked. He picked up his cup of coffee and watched on with amusement as his wife wolfed down enough food to feed a small family.

While he waited for Rose to finisher her breakfast, his mind drifted back to last year's Valentine's Day. Christian had asked him the recipe for his blini because he was making a special picnic lunch to celebrate his and Lissa's first V-day at Court as a married couple. He revealed to Dimitri that he had set it all up to happen in one of the secluded gardens behind the palace. And once the food had been consumed, he was going to wow and entertain her with a beautiful display of fireworks – thanks to his Moroi magic. Dimitri had listened to his charge with a hint of envy. Sometimes he wished he had special abilities like Christian and Adrian so he could do special things for his wife like they did for theirs. Sure he was 'big' and had the stamina of a God (Rose's words, not his), but sometimes he wanted to be able please his Roza using more than just his physical prowess but alas being a Dhampir had its limitations.

"What are you thinking about so deeply Comrade?"

He had been so lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Rose had completely cleaned off her plate and was now sitting with an empty tray watching him intently. Embarrassed for being caught off guard, he chuckled nervously, looking away.

"Nothing really…just thinking about last Valentine's Day and what Christian had set-up for Lissa…"

Recognition sparked in her eyes, but instead of smiling, a scowl grew on her face.

"God! I had to listen to Lissa prattle on about Sparky's amazing V-day lunch for the whole damn week! And I can't believe you gave him mama's blini recipe! Now the idiot makes it all the time and acts like he created the damn dish!"

Dimitri laughed at Rose's reaction as he set the tray aside and wrapped his arms around her. It was times like these – when his badass, hard-core Guardian wife became an adorable, innocent woman – he couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again.

Rose, on the other hand, felt her 'attitude' instantly disappear as she melted into her husband's arms. She loved it when he wrapped her up so tightly it felt like she was hidden from the whole world. She knew she was smaller than him (well she was smaller than most people – even Lissa) but he never made her feel vulnerable or less than what she was. Even hidden in his arms, all she felt was safe & loved and that together they could do anything.

Well, almost anything, and it didn't take long for her mind to spiral towards thoughts on kids. Even though she loved Adrian and Sydney, it hadn't helped the grieving process watching them as they enjoyed their time with their little one, Tanya, who was born around the time Rose found out she was pregnant. Even though she loved her god-daughter, it had hurt her deeply to be in the same room as them sometimes because it felt like the universe was telling her that all she could ever be was an aunt. It was still painful to think about, but her talks with Olena and Karo and even her own mother had helped and she was slowly starting to feel better.

Nonetheless, a few tears had pricked her eyes and some had even dared to fall onto Dimitri's bare chest.

Sensing the change in Rose's posture and feeling the wetness against his chest, Dimitri further tightened his embrace. There was only one thing lately that had been causing Rose to go from happy to sad almost instantaneously.

"It's ok moya lyublyu, we will get through this. There is no rush. I love you so much Roza. You are my world and anything on top of that will just be an amazing bonus".

Even though Dimitri craved for a family of his own, he would give it all up for a lifetime with his Roza and he made it his lifelong mission to always remind her that she would always be his number one focus and priority.

Sniffling back the last of the tears, Rose pulled away and looked at her husband with complete adoration and love. They were always in such sync with one another that half the time they didn't need to say what was bothering them.

"I know I'm enough for you Dimitri, but I so dearly wish I could give you that which you truly desire – a little person that is the best of each of us. I know you would be happy to go through life with just the two of us but…I wish I could do this for you…and knowing it's possible and not being able to… is even more heartbreaking…" her voiced broke on the last word and a new wave of tears consumed her.

Dimitri pulled her back into his arms and rocked her gently until she calmed down. This was not how he wanted her birthday to go – the day was supposed to be filled with laughter, love and happiness. He had even threatened & begged their family and friends to leave them be for the whole day, which he had ensured they both had off. Everyone had reluctantly agreed, though it took several attempts to convince the Queen to leave her best friend alone on her birthday. He unfortunately had to agree to a deal of letting her organise a post-birthday bash at the palace and he internally cringed when he thought about how Rose would react when he had to break the news to her later.

After an endless spiel of soothing words in Russian and constant reassurance, Rose was finally at peace. In fact she had fallen back asleep. Dimitri couldn't help but admire the breath-taking woman in his arms. She really was everything to him and as long as they had each other, it really didn't matter to him whether they could have kids or not. As he helped her back into bed, he felt his own eyes droop with sleep.

He knew he should get up and start getting things ready for his 'special surprise' but Rose's mini-breakdown had made him clingy and the last thing he wanted to do was be apart from Rose. So instead he channelled his 'inner Rose' by settling himself next to his dozing wife and did something he hadn't done in a very long time – he took a nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _It was a scorching day!_

 _The Dhampirs were enjoying the sun but the Moroi were struggling. Luckily they didn't have to be outside for long, and everyone piled into the beautiful church. Even though it was the Queen's half-sister's wedding, there weren't a lot of people in attendance – just the way Eddie and Jill had wanted it._

 _It actually worked in their favour, having the wedding in Palm Springs, as it was a good excuse to keep the guest list short and invite only the essential Moroi. They had, for the sake of protocol, invited the entire Moroi Council, but no one except for Ariana Szelsky made the effort._

 _So for all intents and purpose, the wedding was small & intimate with mainly family & friends._

 _As Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect' song started playing through the hallowed walls, the first of the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. Jill had wanted Lissa to be part of the bridal party, but she knew being Queen meant too many logistical issues, so she made her an honorary 'matron of honour' who sat in the front row on the bride's side._

 _Her other bridesmaids were Sydney, Angeline and Rose, while Eddie asked Dimitri to be his best man, while Mikhail, Christian and Adrian were his groomsmen._

 _Jill looked stunning, walking down the aisle next to her step-father John, wearing an original gown designed by her good friend Lia DeStefano. It was modelled around her one-of-a-kind snowflake engagement ring that Eddie had presented to her on Valentine's Day as they skated around the frozen indoor pool in the palace, surrounded by countless fairy lights._

 _But as always, Dimitri's eyes were only on his Roza – who looked stunning in a floor-length ice-blue satin dress. Rose was just as infatuated with her handsome husband, and they couldn't help but gaze intensely at each other all the while reminiscing on their own wedding vows._

 _The reception was held at an upscale restaurant, and Dimitri was taking advantage of some alone time with his wife as he held her close while they swayed on the dance floor. He could feel her soft kisses against his jaw and neck while her small hands fluttered around his body. Every cell in his body was set ablaze and he felt himself almost lose control when a small hand brushed against his straining bulge…_

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he realised they were in their room and that a small, delicate hand and warm, wet mouth were currently working away on mini comrade. Pulling the sheets back, he couldn't help but grin at his sexy wife, who stared right back at him with all the desire and lust in her eyes as she worked on bringing him to climax.

Over the years, Rose had become somewhat an expert at blow-jobs and knew how to prolong or shorten the experience and with her own loins burning in desperate need, she went with the short version today. Sensing the tell-tale signs, she quickened her pace until Dimitri groaned his release, while she milked him for all his worth. She hadn't been a fan of swallowing (at first) but over time had gotten over the 'yuck' factor and saw it as the quickest way to resume activities. Plus Dimitri had no qualms kissing after so she figured it wasn't a big deal after all.

She crawled up into position and the moment she felt him harden against her slit, she slid herself into her favourite place. It still struck her with awe at how much she felt complete and content whenever they had vaginal intercourse. They had tried numerous positions and had even experimented with anal, but her favourite position was on top with mini comrade perfectly slotted into her pussy. It was like it was made just for her – the missing piece that left her feeling incomplete when it wasn't there.

She had originally wanted the session to be a romantic one, but her desire and lust soon consumed her and she was riding her Cowboy like there was no tomorrow.

Dimitri was glad she had taken the edge off with the blow-job because the way Rose was riding him – her soft, luscious breasts bouncing with every thrust and wiggle; her legs gripping his hips tightly; her nails digging into his pecs – Fuck! He would have already blown a load by now! Though he had the utmost respect for Rose and always wished to treat her like a lady, he loved it when she abandoned her control in the bedroom and became his personal 'porn star'- it was like he could have the best of both worlds!

Even with his earlier orgasm, it didn't take long for Dimitri to come again, but not before Rose had a spine-tingling orgasm that caused her to scream his name very loudly before collapsing on top of him. He got up the bed, still holding his tired wife, while making his way to their large shower. He knew, if he wanted, he could try for 'round 3' but he wanted to save some energy for later, so instead focused on washing each other up. Rose was too exhausted to even protest and just laid against her amazing husband as he washed every inch of her body with reverence and love.

Since they were spending the day in the house no fancy clothes were required, so Rose wore one of Dimitri's shirts while Dimitri wore just his boxers. It was lunchtime and the growling stomach of his wife was indication enough that food would be required pronto!

While Rose watched on dreamily, her talented husband moved around the kitchen and cooked up a satisfying lunch of roast chicken BLT sandwiches with potato wedges. She arched an eyebrow, questioning the carb overload, but Dimitri shook his head and gave the brief explanation of 'need the energy for later'.

Rose smirked mischievously – she knew he had planned something special and from the birthday texts she had received from her family and friends, had gathered that Dimitri had given specific instructions for no one to interrupt them unless it was a 'real' emergency. No one had actually said this to be the case, but the 'disgruntled' tone of Lissa's text and the sexual undertones of Adrian's message helped Rose clue in on the effort her Comrade had made to make her birthday memorable.

"So Comrade, you still haven't given me my present…"

Dimitri chuckled at the pout his wife gave him, knowing for all her posturing Rose was the most selfless person he knew and would rather give than receive gifts.

"All in due time, Roza…all in due time…"

The fake pout morphed to genuine frustration. One of Rose's pet-peeves were surprises because she didn't like the element of the 'unknown' they entailed and so normally disliked being on the receiving end of such things. Today was no exceptions.

"Oh come on, Dimitri! You know how much I despise surprises! Please…please tell me…"

She even bought out the big-guns and gave him the 'puppy-eyes' – a move she had tried numerous times at school during their training. What she always failed to realise was it hadn't worked then, and it wasn't going to work now.

In response, Dimitri gave a small laugh and pecked her forehead before standing up to take care of the dirty dishes.

Huffing in annoyance, Rose walked off to their living room and turned the TV on to flick aimlessly through the channels. The moment she plonked herself on their lounge, she felt something hard poke her in the arse.

She picked up the small gift box and opened it eagerly. Nestled in the black satin were two large tubes of her favourite lip gloss and an eye mask. Looking at the eye mask with confusion, she noticed a small piece of paper and pulled it out. She was so lost in the moment she hadn't noticed the silence that had fallen across the house.

 _Moya Roza,_

 _Go to our bedroom and make sure the only things you have on is some lip gloss and the mask..._

 _I will take care of the rest._

 _Your Comrade_

Thoroughly intrigued, Rose quickly made her way back into their bedroom, only to note the now completely darkened room save for a few strategically placed candles. Pulling Dimitri's shirt off with overwhelming excitement, she quickly applied a layer of gloss on her lips, placed the mask on and crawled into the centre of their bed. She laid there with growing anticipation, wondering what her normally straight-laced husband had in story for her.

Dimitri was trying to stave off a panic attack in the spare bedroom. He had moved the floor length mirror into the room where he was storing the other bits and pieces for today's surprise. He was beyond nervous but knew he had to get the first part over with before he could do anything else, so pulling off his boxers he stood before the mirror, ensuring it captured his full frame, before pulling out his wedding band from the velvet box.

He had needed it re-sized and cleaned (after a very gory Strigoi raid) when inspiration had struck him on what to get Rose for her birthday. He had sent the ring to Sydney and requested that once she had gotten it re-sized and cleaned, could she charm the ring with the same spell she had given Rose for that 'special' Valentines. Dimitri would never, ever have considered a threesome with another guy, but thinking back to the threesome with Rose, he knew if there was one person he could allow to share Rose with, it would be himself. He wasn't narcissistic by any stretch of the imagination, so he knew his 'clone' would have no qualms in keeping his hands squarely focused on Rose.

Taking a final deep breath, he recited the spell in Latin, vaguely understanding a few words here and there before reaching out and pulling his reflection from the mirror. It had all worked perfectly and the two Dimitri's stared at each other in wonder. It really was a surreal experience watching yourself in the flesh. Though Dimitri was always humble and modest about his appearance & allure, he couldn't help but appreciate the attractive specimen before him. Before his head could become too big for his body, he quickly outlined his plans to his duplicate before grabbing the 'supplies' and heading to their bedroom.

They walked into the room only to freeze at the sight before them.

The depravation of her sense of sight had heightened all other senses, especially touch and her skin felt extra sensitive as it brushed against their bedsheet. A deep heat had slowly consumed her lower extremities, prompting her to start things off before Dimitri made his appearance. One hand gently pinched and plucked her right nipple while the other was busily stroking and tweaking her clit, causing her to moan and squirm on their bed. And it was around this point when the two Dimitris had walked into the room.

Swallowing almost simultaneously, they silently agreed on the course of action they would undertake, and made their way to one of side of the bed. Laying on either side of Rose, they removed her hands, which caused Rose to gasp in shock and confusion.

She had sensed his entrance and naturally assumed he would either watch or stop her, but the sensation of two bodies lying down beside her before having her hands pulled away from her body, had her mind reeling at the implications. She felt no fear only excitement, as understanding coursed through her mind. She was tempted to remove the mask to confirm, but knew Dimitri would move it when he was good and ready – so instead, she lay back on the bed and got ready for what she knew would be one of the best nights of her life.

Working in perfect sync, the two Dimitris each took a nipple in their mouth, as original Dimitri's fingers carefully entered Rose's dripping core while his clone worked her sensitive clit. A large gasp of pleasure and a long moan escaped Rose's lips before she moved her hands to the two heads that were busy suckling her breasts. If she needed any further confirmation that two Dimitris were in fact servicing her, the soft shoulder length hair she felt flowing through her fingers did it for her.

It seemed like the two gents had made themselves comfortable for the moment, focusing entirely on Rose and her pleasure. Their hard cocks occasionally rubbed against her supple thighs, which only heightened Rose's hysteria. Their fingers moved in a gentle pace, working on building her pleasure to a level she had never felt before; while tongue, teeth and lips ravished her heaving bosom.

Rose was in another world – never had her senses been so over-loaded and all they were using were their mouths and fingers. God help her when they finally bought out their 'big guns'!

Original Dimitri sensed the change first, as her inner walls grew in tightness. He knew the mother of all orgasms was about to hit and so with a silent gesture advised his clone on the big finale. Just as he felt Rose grip his fingers, he and his clone gently bit the nipples at the same time, causing Rose to scream so loud and long that when she recovered she fell into unconsciousness.

Every muscle in her body was loose and relaxed – in fact Rose was certain that even her bones had turned to jelly. With the mask still firmly on her face, she briefly wondered if the world-altering orgasm she had just experienced was a figment of an over-active imagination, but when she felt Dimitri remove the mask and her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she knew it was definitely NOT 'just a dream'.

Two gorgeous Russian Gods, with equally sexy smiles were staring down at her. She wondered which one was her 'husband' and which was the 'clone'. Almost reading Rose's mind, original Dimitri gave a light chuckle and held up his hand to show her his wedding ring. It took all of two seconds for Rose to complete the puzzle, and she chuckled at the thought that poor Sydney had to charm yet another jewellery for the sexually adventurous Belikovs!

"So how am I going to differentiate between you two?"

The two Dimitris looked at each other before original Dimitri spoke up.

"You can call me Dimitri and him Comrade if you like?"

Rose pouted at the suggestion – not because she had anything against the nicknames he suggested but because of the people he had assigned them too.

"Nope – don't agree. My birthday and I say my loving, amazing husband is Comrade and the other guy is Dimitri. You know I call you Comrade the same way you call me Roza and thinking back to our first threesome last Valentine's Day you called me Roza and my clone Rose – so fair is fair!"

Dimitri sighed in resignation. It was her birthday after all so he couldn't deny her this small request – though he had been hoping for some kind of respite from the damn annoying nickname.

"Fine, my love, it's your birthday after all. Now, what would you like us to do next?"

Rose's eyes sparkled with excitement, as she helped her Comrade move back against the bed so she could lean her back against his chest. She took Dimitri's hand and with a shy smile pointed at the spot between her open legs.

Dimitri didn't need any further instruction – after all he was a clone of her husband and therefore knew exactly what she wanted without her saying so. Giving her a seductive smirk, he made himself comfortable before pulling her legs over his shoulders. He planted soft, open-mouth kisses along one side of her inner thigh before moving to the other side, prolonging his venture to the promised-land.

Meanwhile Comrade had moved Rose's long locks to one side – exposing her delicate neck. It had taken him a while to before he could comfortably do anything to Rose's neck, because every time he saw the soft curve of her collarbone he would get flashback of his time as Strigoi and when Rose was his personal blood-whore. Thankfully no such flashbacks attacked him today, and so he began his own oral ministrations while his hands fondled her breasts.

Rose wasn't overtly religious but she did believe in heaven and hell and this, right now, was what she imagined her personal heaven would be like. An endless supply of pleasure provided by numerous Comrades. Her moans got louder as Dimitri finally made contact with her exposed clit while entering her inner-sanctum with two, thick fingers.

Yet again, the two Russians worked in perfect harmony – sucking with the same pace and intensity as their fingers carried out their respective actions.

Rose felt a large orgasmic wave ripple through her entire body before cresting at a pinnacle point – a point where Dimitri lightly bit her clit and strummed her g-spot, while Comrade bit her 'special' spot in her neck and pulled her nipples firmly but gently. This time Rose had lost her ability to scream – instead she desperately gasped for air, as a thousand stars exploded across her closed eyes and alighted her body in flames.

She fell back against her Comrade, breathless and shaking from the after-shocks, while the two men gently caressed and whispered sexy things to her in Russian.

You would think back-to-back earth-shattering orgasms would have rendered her satiated and tired, but Rose found herself hungry for more and was surprised to find herself super energised.

Her eyes fell on the little box on the side table and she knew exactly what she wanted next. Gently pushing Dimitri up, she grabbed the lube and lathered up Comrade's thick, pulsating cock before applying the remainder on her puckered hole. Facing away again, she lowered herself slowly and carefully, taking her time so her back-hole could accommodate the thick girth. Dimitri watched on with lust and fascination, slowly stroking himself and waiting for his instructions.

Once Comrade was full sheathed in her ass, Rose moved around gently, waiting for the pain to subside and the pleasure to take over. Anal was still a new frontier for them and one they didn't partake in often, so her hole had not gotten used to her man's thickness or length just yet. When she finally found her rhythm and the pain was replaced by pleasure, she looked up and beckoned Dimitri to join her.

Dimitri quickly manoeuvred himself so that he was hovering over Rose. It was a bit of a balancing act, trying to maintain her position riding Comrade while allowing Dimitri the space to straddle and enter her. They had experimented once in filling her vagina with a dildo while Dimitri had taken her anally but this was so much different and better. She felt so full and her senses were all over the place again. The two men had barely moved and already her nerves were buzzing with electricity, pushing her towards a mammoth of an orgasm.

Incomprehensible babble fell from Rose's lips as she leaned back and enjoyed the best ride of her life. Draping her thick hair to the side he had already devoured, Comrade was busy nibbling on her sensitive sweat drenched neck, while Dimitri bent forward and worked on her nipples with his mouth – moving from one to the other so as to not make her too sore. Her nerves were buzzing with so much energy Rose couldn't help but worry she would accidently electrocute the men who were busy worshipping her body.

It really didn't take long for her to experience her third life altering orgasm for the day and as her lower muscles clenched, both men couldn't help but reach their own climaxes as well, emptying their essence into the respective holes they were currently residing in.

Dimitri and Rose fell back on to the bed, as all three tried to steady their heartbeats and catch their breaths.

Rose was beyond blissed and as her two men snuggled into her arms on either side while simultaneously releasing a large yawn, she couldn't help but chuckle deviously.

"Aww my poor boys…don't get too comfortable…the night is still young and I'm far from finished with you two just yet…"

 **So what did you think?**

 **Was a bit nervous writing this piece because the concept of MMF is still new to me (though I can definitely see the upside of being ravished by two Dimitris!)**

 **I know at the end of my original DT chapter I said I couldn't see Dimitri being comfortable sharing Roza with another person, but I'd like to think that just as Rose was open to trying new things in the bedroom (even going past her own initial dislike of threesomes to do something special for Dimitri), our Russian God would be the same and well, he did what Rose did in the end, so technically only had to share her with himself :P**

 **Hope you liked it and Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **PS. I've created a Facebook page so connect with me. Will try to keep you posted on my numerous projects so you can see where I'm at…**

 **Page is NB313**

 **PS. Thank you to Guest reviewer who reminded me that Jill was Lissa's half sister (not step-sister as I originally had)**


End file.
